degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-3284502-20170725213436
GAME OF THRONES POST - DAMN! I saw Arya killing the Freys coming but holy shit that was satisfying. I don't smoke but I wanted a cigar after that scene. "Tell them winter came for House Frey" CHILLS. Although I must admit I'm a little worried. Arya left the Frey women alive. She might live to regret that choice. - Those Lannister boys were SO SWEET and SO NICE! <3333 Fuck the fandom for getting crabby with Ed Sheeran, the fact the creators wanted to surprise Maisie is sweet. - So those scenes with Sandor in the homestead. I didn't need my heart anyways, GOT, so thanks for ripping it out. BUT SO MUCH CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FOR SANDOR HOLY SHIT. "You deserved better" and "There is no divine justice. If there were, you'd be dead. And she would be alive" OW. - I LOVE LYANNA. Good call Jon on bringing the ladies into this. And yeah, go figure the Lady of Bear Island (which has had fighting women for as long as it's been part of the North) has no issue with this. BRIENNE WAS SO HAPPY. AND YES YES YES REGARRISON THOSE CASTLES YOU WILL NEED TO. - I'm torn on Jon and Sansa's issue. Sansa raises an important point about rewarding loyalty and punishing treason. And Jon is only barely the King in the North. His choices can go very badly. On the other hand, I can see a certain wisdom in Jon's approach - if you never show mercy to the surrendered, you will never have an enemy surrender again. And there's much much bigger fish to fry. UNDEAD GIANTS *shudders* Personally, I think the best solution would be to let the Umbers and Karstarks keep their main castles, since they know them better than anybody, but take a lot of their land and divvy it up to more loyal houses. - On the one hand, yes, Sansa, don't undermine your brother. Jon, if you want her to present a united front, tell her your plans BEFORE the meetings. I see he's still not doing that in episode 2 so I'm feeling free to yell at him for it here. JON - YOU ARE STARKING IT UP. STOP IT. - I love Sansa, but i'm with her on Ned and Robb. And yeh, she's learned a lot watching Littlefinger and Cersei work. - BRIENNE AND TORMUND! <333 - Fuck off Littlefucker. Nobody loves you. Sansa is done with your shit. - ...Oh shit. Bran being in the North again could conceivably throw a wrench into Jon's claim to the North. And he couldn't have come at a worse time. - Oh, Cersei, she can't even think about the people she's lost. It's too much. And yeah, she goes for the wine. - Fuck off, Jaime, the Ironmen built that badass fleet, didn't they? They're perfectly capable of farming and building, but it's culturally considered inferior work. - The Ironmen declared independence JUST IN THIS WAR and nobody ever reclaimed them, and Euron was democratically elected King, so yes, he IS a rightful monarch. Fuck off, Jaime. - If I were Cersei, I'd have the Riverlands secured and start collecting as much food as I could. I'd then send the Ironmen attack the Reach to gain as much food from there as I could. With them secure, I'd move on Dragonstone to dislodge Dany's seat of power and then move on Dorne. The North can wait. - Euron is sassing Jaime so much, oml. The actor is very pretty. Euron is abominable and I wouldn't piss on him if he were on fire though. - XD Poor Sam. - Sam and Gilly and bby!Sam <333333 SO cute and YES good get that obsidian, bby. - FUCK YOU JORAH DON'T REACH AT SAM LIKE THAT ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HIM INFECTED TOO YOU SELFISH PRICK? - That Dragonstone arrival though. So eerie and kind of bittersweet seeing how empty Dragonstone has been. Watching her pull down the banners gave me a kind of glee because fuck Stannis but also made me sad to see how empty the place was. - "Shall we begin" go Dany. - YOU GO VARYS! So many catastrophes would be avoided if bad monarchs didn't get blind loyalty in this show. - Was anyone else unnerved by Dany's response? I'd hoped she'd say something like "And I promise I will always care for the masses" or something to reassure Varys she's not just the queen of the nobles. Instead we get a promise to kill him if he betrays her. That sounded like something Cersei would say, not Dany. - PRINCE WHO WAS PROMISED OH YES PLEASE <333333 - I like Dany's plan, but it ignored the problem that bit them in the ass later: Greyjoy fleet. - Ellaria and Tyrion sparring is ...intense. - Olenna raises a good point, but I question if she's correct in applying it to this specific case. On the other hand, the fleet got mobbed by the ironborn so maybe listening to her would be more prudent. - MISSANDEI AND GREY WORM OH MY GOODNESS THAT WAS INTENSE. - So much xenophobia from Cersei and Jaime. Eeeeeek. - Cersei's got the perfect dragon killer. It worked for the Dornish, it might work here too. But if it does, the White Walkers just got a huge boon. - Oh, Randyll, Olenna will have your hide if you turn on her. - Jon, you're incredibly dumb. DON'T LEAVE THE NORTH DAMMIT. YOUR MEN ARE CLEARLY OPPOSED TO THIS. STOP PISSING THEM OFF. You're gonna get shanked by your own men twice at this rate. STOP STARKING THINGS UP. SEND SANSA OR DAVOS TO TREAT WITH DANY. - Littlefucker, you're creepy, back away from Sansa. Whoop his ass, Jon! - ARYA AND HOT PIE TOGETHER AGAIN <333333 - YES ARYA GO HOME, SEE JON, SMACK SOME SENSE INTO HIM - Ohhhh, Arya, honey. I'm sorry to see Nymeria doesn't seem attached to her anymore but she hasn't seen Arya since she was a puppy. - FUCK YOU JORAH AGAIN FOR THAT LETTER. That letter is covered in Greyscale now and Dany's entire army would be at risk if it was sent. It's better off burned. - I gagged watching Jorah's surgery. Poor bastard. - I love the Sand Snakes teasing each other. - Ellaria and Yara seemed to be enjoying themselves. - Aaaaaaand poor Theon. I saw it coming. PTSD is a hell of a drug. - WHAT HAPPENED TO YARA?!?